


Domestic Happenings

by motherofboys2004



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofboys2004/pseuds/motherofboys2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey have settled into their adult lives in New York City, raising their daughter Anastasia, who has a hearing impairment</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Traffic

Domestic Happenings  
“It isn’t fair! Anastasia kicked things at random in the living room of their small apartment, stopping intermittently to glare at her father Ian. He was fixing a snack for her five-year-old cousin Sydney, who he was babysitting, doing his best to ignore her. “All of my friends are going!”  
Ian finally had enough. He tapped Ana on the arm to get her to look at him while he signed. Even though he knew that while wearing her hearing aids Ana could hear him if he spoke in a clear voice, he figured she was too agitated and upset right now to pay attention.  
“You need to calm down and listen to reason” he signed. It’s only twenty degrees out”. It’s too cold for me to bundle up Sydney and take you two to Brooklyn Bridge Park and your too young to go yourself.”  
Ana balked at that and started to yell that all of her friends were going. Ian put up a hand to silence her.  
“Those kids are older than you and besides that, there is a lot of traffic on the way to the park. You can’t hear when cars are coming…..”  
Ana stopped watching his sign at that point and turned away angrily. Nothing made her more furious than when one of her fathers tried to restrict her because of her deafness.  
Ian sighed and went back to the kitchen with his neice. He needed to get her fed before his partners sister, Mandy came to pick her up.  
Ana sat down and pretended to be engrossed in her sketch pad while Ian made kool aid and fished around for some crackers. Ana scanned the room. Her coat was unfortunately draped over a chair in the kitchen so there was no way she could grab it without being spotted. However, her boots were right by the door. When Ian was engrossed with trying to help Sydney pour grape kool aid without sloshing it all over the table, Ana soundlessly slipped on her boots and softly cracked open the door a few inches without making any creaking sounds and slipped out, leaving the door ajar so she would not risk any noise. She knew she had to hurry if she wasn’t going to be spotted by her other Dad Mickey, walking home from work.  
Ana took off at a fast pace toward Brooklyn Bridge Park, all the while keeping her eyes peeled for Mickey or Ian coming after her. She was going to catch it later for sure, but she was tired of her dads keeping her close to home because they were worried about her deafness while contending with New York City traffic.  
By the time Ana found her friends sledding down one of the hills she was cold but excited. Pheobe and Destiny were there and sometimes they would let her hang out with them even though they were twelve and she was ten. Phoebe smiled at her. “You made it!”  
Ana got close enough to both girls so she could read their lips-no way was she hearing their voices over the wind-and tried to join in on the conversation. Her speech was fine as long as she paid attention. Ana tried to remain nonchalant as if it were normal for her to be this far away from home without her dads. “Yeah I thought I would stop by.”  
Phoebe pulled her toward a hill where some boys were attempting to make it slicker for sledding. She giggled and pointed to the cute ones while offering Ana a cigarette. Ana was starting to feel like she was in over her head, but she tried to remain nonchalant as she took it and held it in the same way she had seen her dads do.  
She then turned toward Destiny who was poking her frantically in the arm and gesturing wildly towards the top of the sledding hill. Her dad Mickey was there holding her coat and scanning the park looking for her.  
Ana didn’t want to go to him, but it beat the alternative of him walking toward her and humiliating her in front of all her friends. She shoved the cigarette back at Destiny and sprinted up the hill.  
Mickey spotted her upward decent and his face changed from the familiar parental expressions of worry, relief, and rage. Even though Ana knew it would agitate him further, she sprinted past him, wanting to get him to follow her out of the view of her friends.  
Mickey caught up with her in less than a minute-he was damn fast for such a heavy smoker-and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. He started to sign immediately, but Ana had a feeling that this was not going to stop him from also yelling loud enough for half of New York to hear.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing? Have you lost your fucking mind? Your dad told you to stay put!  
Ana looked into Mickey’s furious eyes and became enraged herself. “I don’t want to stay in the apartment! Just because I’m deaf doesn’t mean I’m dumb and doesn’t mean I don’t have the brains to keep myself safe!”  
Mickey saw the hurt in her eyes and took things down a notch. “No one is calling you dumb” he signed. He handed her the coat that he had slung over his shoulder. “Put this on.”  
Ana looked at the coat in disdain and turned away deliberately. She was in fact, freezing but she had her pride after all.  
Mickey grabbed her arm again with his left hand and spun her around. Clearly having used up his quota of patience for the day, he used his right hand to deliver five powerful smacks to her behind with enough force to lift her feet off the ground.  
He thrust the coat at her again and Ana put it on, biting her lip and refusing to cry. Mickey remembered Ian’s many lectures about being more patient and attempted signing again.  
“Nobody thinks you’re stupid at all”. New York is just full of rude fuckers who don’t look out for any kids, whether they are deaf or not. I’ll start going on walks with you more and see if you can handle the traffic. If you do ok I’ll start letting you go farther by yourself.”  
Ana took a deep breath and nodded. “Ok>” She gave him a shaky smile. “But can you tell Dad not to punish me?”  
Mickey scrubbed her head affectionately. “No promises there but I’ll see what I can do.”  
Mickey did talk to Ian as promised, but Ian wasn’t happy about Mickey asking him to forgo punishment after he had spent an hour worried out of his mind about their daughter.  
“It’s always the same Mickey, you always ask to let her off the hook and then if I don’t, it makes me out to be the bad guy.” He glowered at Mickey and barely spoke to him as Mickey’s sister Mandy came to take their niece home. Mandy, sensing a familiar domestic squabble, made her way out the door with her daughter quickly.  
Dinner passed in stony silence, and then in the evening Mickey tried again. “I wasn’t trying to make you out to be the bad guy” he protested. I just told her I would…..”  
“Never mind,” Ian snapped. “Just forget it. Go tell her to get ready for bed. Maybe you’re the one who needs to be punished” Ian glowered darkly at him while Mickey slipped away to their daughter’s room.  
Oh well, Mickey thought, as he hollered to his kid to get ready for bed; this may work out after all. Sometimes when Ian was angry with him it could make for an interesting bedroom experience.  
After Ana’s bedtime, Mickey’s hopes for a rough encounter were immediately rekindled when Ian stalked in, slamming the bedroom door behind him in spite of their sleeping child. Mickey sat on the edge of the bed and tried to rework his face into what he assumed was a remorseful expression.  
“So once again, you get to be super dad and I’m the mean dad who wants her to actually have consequences for her actions?” Ian shot daggers at Mickey.  
“I’m sorry,” Mickey repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. Next time I’ll say no when she asks me to…”  
Ian turned his back and made a big production of opening dresser drawers and slamming them shut again. Mickey rolled his eyes to the heavens when Ian’s back was turned, quickly fixing his face back into his remorseful expression when Ian turned around again.  
Mickey smiled (just inwardly of course) when he realized that Ian had been ram sacking the drawers for a bottle of lube.  
“Strip” Ian looked down at Mickey darkly who began happily kicking off his jeans. “On your knees.”  
Mickey bared himself completely and got in the familiar all fours position on the bed. Ian, not satisfied, pushed against the back of his neck causing Mickey to smash his face into the sheets, his ass raised obscenely in the air. He groaned at the burning sensation when Ian pushed the first slicked up finger into him. Mickey figured Ian was still kind of pissed by the way he deliberately avoided Mickey’s sweet spot as he entered his second finger and harshly bit down underneath his right thigh.  
“Fuck Ian” Mickey stuttered out. Ian was stretching him out with his fingers. He bucked and squirmed, seeking some kind of friction for his swollen and pulsing cock. He snaked his right hand forward to give it a few satisfying tugs before Ian grabbed it and pinned it roughly behind his back.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Ian gripped Mickey’s arm with his left hand. Mickey felt empty as Ian removed his fingers abruptly. “I will get you off when I’m ready, not you.” He slapped Mickey’s ass three quick times, hard and stinging. Mickey was so rock hard he was sure that he would have blue balls permanently.  
“Please Ian” Mickey groaned as Ian pushed at his hole just at the entrance with maddening slowness. Mickey bucked his hips to jump start the process but Ian gripped both of them, his fingers grinding into his hip bones hard enough to leave bruises.  
“Stop” Ian ordered thickly and Mickey obeyed.  
Satisfied that he was in control, Ian ran his tongue down Mickey’s spine and bit deeply into his buttocks. He kept his cock teasingly around Mickey’s hole.  
“Aww look at you squirming all over the sheets. Ian’s tone was light and teasing and Mickey suspected he wasn’t really mad anymore. “You want my cock so badly don’t you? You look like my bitch, waiting for me like this.”  
Mickey was completely undone my Ian’s dirty talk and moaned low and desperate. When he was about to dissolve into a squirming crying mess, Ian entered him with a long slow slide that made him almost sob with relief.  
“Well I think you’ve learned your lesson now” Mickey could almost hear Ian’s satisfied smirk as he suddenly slammed into him, pulling Mickey’s hips back where he was sure bruises were blooming under his boyfriends fucking ex-military rock hard fingers.  
Mickey’s “yes” was meant to be a shout but came out as a low and breathless. Ian was biting at his shoulder and sweating all over him as he pounded against his body like a jack hammer. Ian reached down to grab his dick, and Mickey could only stutter out “Ian” as he came all over his hand. He managed to stay on his knees for the next few thrusts Ian made before emptying himself inside of Mickey. Both men slumped forward like their bodies had deflated.  
After laying on their sides panting for a while, Mickey squirmed out from under Ian’s arm and sat up, grabbing a cigarette from the headboard. He glanced down fondly at Ian who was now out cold. Mickey felt tingly and relaxed all over as a blew smoke rings across the room. Soon Ian would start up his last semester of night classes he had been taking in order to become an interpreter. Mickey would be in charge of Ana and their niece a lot during that time. He figured it would only be a week or two before he really pissed Ian off again.


	2. Risky Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey uses some drug deals to help pay for Ian's college, even though there will be hell to pay if Ian finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got too long to include the scene between Ian and Mickey, so that will be chapter three

Domestic Happenings Part Two  
Risky Behavior  
Putting Ian through college, even with student loans, was just a bitch. Mickey had finally managed to get into construction full time but New York was fucking expensive, even in their neighborhood. That was reason enough for Mickey to do a little careful drug dealing on the side. Even though Ian had looked the other way when they were younger, Ian was opposed to all dealing now because of the kid- Ian had too many memories of social services invading their home when he was growing up. He had a horror of Ana being snatched away to foster care like he had been so many times. Anyways, Ian said he was sick and tired of Mickey’s “risky behavior”, whatever the fuck that meant. So Mickey let Ian believe that it was just his construction job along with Ian’s part time stints as dancer and bartender were paying the bills. Ian was too busy to look at their account anyway….Mickey figured that what Ian didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Besides, Mickey reasoned with himself, Ian was supposed to keep his mind on school and not worry about other shit.  
Ian’s dream had always been to join the army when they were kids, before his bipolar disorder had gotten in the way. He was proud of his physical strength and had always felt less intelligent than his child-genius brother Lip. With the combination of his low self-esteem and his crazy, addicted parents, it was no wonder that he had struggled in school and didn’t finish high school. However, when they discovered at eighteen months that Anastasia was deaf (which resulted in Ana’s Russian mother leaving her behind when she had to return back to her country, claiming there would be nothing for Ana as far as special education went in her Russian crime driven neighborhood) Ian was surprised at how fast he picked up on learning sign language. He had always been good at physical things and enjoyed this language that made use of his whole body. While Mickey had bitched, moaned and swore at every sign language lesson until he finally got the hang of it, Ian enjoyed it so much that he went back to school to get his GED and then began taking interpreter classes.  
The combination of taking classes as well as working at the bar part time had taken its toll on Ian. The red head was exhausted and grumpy most of the time, and it did not take much to set him off.  
“Mickey, you need to get Ana ready for school quieter in the morning so I can sleep until class” or “Fuck Mickey, the apartment is a pig sty, how do you expect me to study here?!”  
Mickey was trying to be patient, but he was tired of all of Ian’s frustrations being directed at him.  
“If you were in our room studying instead of out here bitching, you’d be fine. Now stop fucking around and go study for those classes I paid for!”  
Ana would sit on the couch and watch the heated exchanges that kept repeating themselves night after night. She could not always read their lips but their fighting was bad enough for her to worry about them splitting up for good. She knew that her Cousin Sydney’s dad had left when she was a baby because he had fought with Aunt Mandy all the time. Now the same thing was happening to her dads.  
Mickey was in the middle of one of his snits with Ian again. He really needed to wrap this up because he had a drug run to accomplish. Ian didn’t need to know that of course, so he was trying to use errands as an excuse to duck out of the apartment. Of course, making a quiet exit while in the middle of an argument with the fiery red head was damn near impossible.  
“I don’t see why you have to go to the store right now Mickey, when the apartment is trashed and the laundry needs to be done. You expect me to work, study for finals, and take care of the apartment and Anastasia and its fucking impossible!”  
“I’ll get everything done when I get back” Mickey tied soothing him. “This will take an hour tops”.  
Mickey really did need to go, this run was for guys you really didn’t want to fuck with. However, Ian was blocking the door and Mickey wasn’t quite brave enough to push past him. He gave himself a moment to ponder this irony: his boyfriend was in fact scarier to him than a couple of drug dealers. Christ.  
Ian finally turned to see Ana huddled on the couch and watching them with wide eyes. “Ana why don’t you go play, this is nothing you need to worry about.” He was instantly brought back to all of the times he had listened to his useless parents Frank and Monica fight and felt guilty.  
Mickey saw Ian move to the side to talk to their daughter and seized the only opportunity he was likely to have.  
“I’ll be back soon, don’t worry!” Mickey was out the door and half way down the apartment steps before Ian could turn back around.  
“Fine, fuck you Mickey!” Ian hollered after him in frustration.  
As Ana watched Mickey sprint down the stairs, a pit of worry settled deep in her stomach.  
“Dad, why does Daddy have a back pack with him?”  
“It’s probably just to carry the groceries,” Ian said distractedly. “I need to get back to work.”  
Ana was going into a silent panic mode. She was certain that the back pack was full of clothes. After months of fighting her Daddy was going to leave, just like her mother had done so long ago and just like Sydney’s dad. The only hope was for Ana to follow Mickey and stop him. Her mind worked furiously. Ian wouldn’t normally let her out this late.  
“Dad, can I go play with Sydney?” her cousin Sydney and her Aunt Mandy just lived two apartment houses over.  
“Ok,” Ian signed offhandedly with his mind already on his work. “Walk straight there and walk straight home afterwards”.  
Ana nodded and took off down the stairs, terrified that she would lose sight of Mickey.  
She followed Mickey block after block as her brain conjured up various worst case scenarios. Maybe he was walking to the airport. That’s how her mom had left her, she had gotten on a plane back to Russia. Or maybe Daddy had found a man that he loved more than her dad Ian. That’s why Sydney’s dad had left, he found a lady that he decided he loved more than Aunt Mandy. Aunt Mandy had said that Mickey and Ian had an “obsessive, co-dependent and nauseating love” that had lasted since high school and would last forever. Ana had always believed her before but now she wasn’t so sure.  
Mickey finally confused Ana by ducking in between two apartment buildings.  
Mickey could see the three men waiting for him and looking agitated. He was late and they obviously thought he wasn’t going to show.  
“What the fuck Mickey!” a dirty blond named Aaron started to rant. He was known for having a temper.  
“This is really getting old man. You need to be here when you say you’re going to be here”, his six foot three sandy haired friend Chris chimed in. Those two fuckers were always together.  
“Fuck off, that’s easy for you guys to say. You don’t have anyone to take care of except yourselves.”  
Mickey had made a shit ton of excuses to duck out of the apartment and do business this winter, and this time he actually had to run out on Ian, which he figured he would pay dearly for later. He was in no mood to placate a bunch of stupid junkies who wined like girls.  
Across the street Ana peered directly into the alleyway between the two apartment buildings and watched the exchange. She could not hear them of course, but the three men who were with her daddy were jumping around and waving their arms. They seemed angry and she was worried that they were angry at her daddy. If they were mad at him she was going to have to go and help. If they got in a fight, it would be three on one and her dads had always told her that wasn’t fair.  
Ian sighed as he finally laid down his text “Building ASL Interpreting and Translation Skills”. Now that he had gotten a good chunk of studying done, he had stopped feeling tense and panicky. Instead, a heavy feeling of guilt settled in the pit of his stomach. Mickey had been so supportive of him going to college-he was working a real full time job for fuck’s sake. Something he never thought the thug would do. He had even seen him-Ian had rubbed his eyes to make sure they were working correctly-cutting coupons for Christ sake, in an effort to save money. He knew that even with financial aid his college classes were a big burden and Mickey had never uttered a word of complaint. Ian however, had repaid him by jumping down his throat every night because he was so stressed.  
“I know!” Ian was struck with an idea. “I’ll make it up to Mickey. I’ll have Ana help me make lime gelatin.” Mickey loved any dessert made of jello.  
Feeling better, Ian reached for his phone to text Mandy. “Could you ask Ana to come home now?” He was pretty sure they had everything that they needed to make the dessert in the apartment. He jumped a bit though, when Mandy texted him back.  
“What are you talking about? She’s never been here today.”  
Where the fuck was she?  
Aaron, Chris and their third short, fat friend named Marty, continued to rant and rave at Mickey.  
“Time to chill the fuck out,” Mickey ordered glumly. “I don’t got time for your girly drama. I got shit to do at home and my kid…”  
“Hey Mickey!” Chris interrupted. “Is that your kid? She looks just like you!” Chris craned his neck to look at the small black haired girl with piercing blue eyes headed toward them.  
No, Mickey willed the universe. She would not be that stupid. No way would she have followed him in the snow at night eight fucking blocks to….  
Mickey turned around. “Aww fuck!” This was not his night.  
“Hey!” Aaron shouted, always reactionary. “You brought your kid and she’s seen all of us! What the fuck Mickey!” By now Ana had made her way across the street and Aaron was getting twitchy and agitated.  
Mickey saw Aaron’s hand go inside his jacket and Mickey pulled out his own gun faster than lighting. He didn’t think the junkie would really pull a gun on his kid but he wasn’t taking any chances. “Everyone calm the fuck down. My kid is deaf and has no idea what anyone has said and she can’t tell anyone a thing.” Ana could talk just fine but these assholes didn’t need to know that.  
He walked backwards a few steps and grabbed Ana’s arm. He glared at the three losers and seeing that they had calmed down said “We’re gonna do this transaction now, calmly. If you so much as look at my kid, you’ll wish you were never born.”  
It’s fine Mickey, Jesus” Aaron grumbled. He was the type that got mad quick and got over it quick.  
Seeing that the three men were now busy counting cash, Mickey stuck the gun in the back of his pants and started to sign furiously to his wide eyed daughter.  
“Don’t open your mouth or make a sound. Don’t make eye contact with any of these guys and don’t let go of my hand” Mickey signed furiously and grabbed her hand, holding tightly.  
It was over quickly as the men forked over a wad of cash and Mickey handed them the backpack. Mickey was leading them home at a rapid pace. He still had a death grip on Ana and he was still too furious to talk to her and he wanted to get as far away from those assholes as possible. When he calmed down a little he finally realized his phone was vibrating nonstop.  
He stopped and pulled his phone out of his pocket and began reading frantic messages from Ian and Mandy.  
“Ana’s gone-I’m out looking for her”-Ian  
“Jesus Mickey will you answer, I’ve got the neighbor watching Sydney and I’ve walked four blocks looking for your kid!”-Mandy  
“Oh Jesus”, Mickey groaned. What a mess this was turning out to be. He glanced down at Ana, who was wisely staying silent. He honestly didn’t know who Ian was going to beat first.  
Mickey shot out some quick texts to Ian and Mandy that Ana was with him and that he would explain when they got home. He finally felt that he was calm enough to talk to his daughter without losing his shit. The problem with having a deaf daughter, he thought glumly, was that you got no real satisfaction from yelling at her.  
“Ok” he signed. “Can you please tell me what a ten-year-old is doing out alone, in the dark, this far from home?” Ana squirmed and bit her lip. Suddenly her expression changed to accusatory and she decided to go on the offensive.  
What are you doing here?  
Mickey felt the small amount of self-control that he had managed to muster together go up in smoke. He stuffed the phone in the back pocket of his pants and spun Ana around, giving he four quick cracks to her bottom. Ana started to cry, which made Mickey feel worse. A minute he was fearing for his kid’s life and now he was losing his temper again.  
Ana’s tears seemed therapeutic though, as her whole story came spilling out.  
“You and dad are fighting all the time now! I thought you guys were going to break up. And you were leaving, just like Sydney’s dad and my mom did!” Ana hiccupped out a final sob.  
Mickey, if possible, began to feel worse. He didn’t know how to convince Ana that he and Ian were devoted to her and each other and were going to stay together through thick and thin.  
He began patting Ana’s back to calm her down and since he didn’t want to stop, he relied on her lip reading to get his point across.  
“We’re not going to break up baby. Ian’s just exhausted and stressed out because college is hard-or so I’ve heard. Your mom and Sydney’s dad left because they weren’t strong people-they pussied out when the going got rough. But me and Ian are strong, nothing is gonna make us stop trying. Besides, me and your dad broke up once when we were younger-and we agreed that it was a mistake and we would never do it again.”  
“Really?” This information was news to Ana.  
“Absolutely”. Mickey tried to show his daughter his confidence so she would feel secure. “Now let’s go home.”  
“Am I in trouble?” Ana seemed hesitant again.  
“Not nearly as much as I am” Mickey assured her. “So we might as well go home.” He decided it was time to come clean with Ian about what he had been doing. He had never been a good liar anyway, and it would be a relief to get it all out in the open.


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey comes clean about his drug dealing to Ian

Domestic Happenings  
Part Three  
Confessions  
In spite of the internalized homophobia that he had started out with, Mickey had to admit that in the past ten years he had learned to enjoy being gay.  
Of course as a teen, he had spent a lot of time praying to a deity that he didn’t really believe in to take the queerness out of him before his father found out and killed him. When his dad did find out he had endured the beating to end all beatings-abuse that was harsh even by Milkovich standards. His dad forcing him to marry a Russian prostitute-practically at gunpoint-had been no picnic either.  
However, once his dad went to prison and he and Ian settled down with Ana, Mickey began to feel comfortable in his own skin. However, one of the things he had foolishly assumed would be a bonus about living with a man was that his life would get a reprieve from the highly dramatic, angst ridden emotional scenarios that riddled his life with Ana’s mother Sveltlana and to a lesser extent, his sister Mandy. Men he reasoned, would face issues with a level head and practicality.   
He couldn’t have been more wrong, he thought morosely, as he sat on the edge of the bed one evening after confessing his little side job of drug dealing to Ian. He had been trapped on the bed listening to a furious lecture for an hour and he suspected that he might be sitting there for several more. He was having trouble following Ian’s angry rant, but he kept hearing key words like “trust”, “betrayal,” “recklessness,” (a favorite of Ian’s when lecturing Mickey) and the emotionally loaded one “irresponsible parent” that Ian kept hurling in Mickey’s direction. Mickey kept his ears peeled for pauses in the yelling when he assumed he was supposed to say things like “I’m sorry” or “never again.” The problem with having a deaf daughter, Mickey thought darkly, was that Ian felt no need to keep his volume down. Hell, he was making the apartment walls shake.  
“Mickey, when are you going to stop acting like a teenage thug and accept that it’s time to be a mature adult, partner and father?”  
“Um…” Mickey stumbled. Up until this point Ian’s ranting had only required him to offer apologies or answer yes or no questions. This open ended question threw him for a loop.  
“You haven’t been listening at all!” Ian thundered furiously.  
“I have! Every word!” Mickey insisted. “It’s just…is this a trick question? What’s the right answer here?”  
If possible, Ian went from red in the face to purple. Mickey started to get a little nervous. Normally, seeing Ian angry was a turn on but perhaps he had pushed things a little too far this time. He needed to come up with something fast, but emotional intelligence was not his forte.  
“Look, I know that it’s going to take a while to earn back your trust.” He had heard Mandy’s ex-husband say something similar, and he hoped it was a phrase fitting for the occasion.  
It must have been acceptable, Mickey mused, because he could see Ian calm down just a notch. “Well, that’s a step in the right direction,” Ian glowered and to Mickey’s immense relief, turned toward their dresser and started rummaging around for the lube.  
Even though it looked like the lecture portion of the night was finally winding down, Ian still looked highly agitated, giving Mickey a glare that if looks could kill, would turn him into a puddle of blood and puss on the floor.  
Mickey was nervous about the furious energy radiating around his boyfriends body, but he could feel his pants tightening at the same time. Damn, Ian still looked like he may use his military training on him at any time. Mickey attempted to break the ice a little.   
“You look tense babe do you want me to…” Mickey’s attempt to appease Ian was abruptly cut off as the angry red head grabbed him by t shirt and shoved him flat on the bed forcefully.  
It wasn’t painful to be pushed against the bed, but the rough intensity startled him and he reacted by snarling “What the fuck Ian?”  
Ian smashed his body against Mickey’s, covering his mouth with his own, effectively cutting off any protests. The rough kissing did not seem to be enough to appease Ian, as he grabbed two handfuls of Mickey’s t shirt, holding on with an iron grip and grinding forcefully against him, finally leaving his lips to bite down on Mickey’s right ear.  
“Jesus, fuck”, Mickey whimpered as Ian began biting down the side of his neck. He pawed at Ian, hoping to get the larger man off of him so he could unzip his jeans and give some relief to his painful erection. Ian disoriented him completely when he suddenly let go of his shirt and used his mammoth hands to flip him onto his side, squeezing his ass cheeks before he rained down five powerful slaps that had Mickey half moaning and half sobbing.  
Mickey looked around in confusion when he realized that Ian had suddenly released him and stood up. He was now standing at the edge of the bed and had already freed himself from his shirt and socks and was pulling down his sweats and boxers in one full swoop. He looked down at Mickey darkly.   
“Clothes off” he ordered curtly.  
Mickey sat up in bed and wrestled himself out of his shirt and squirmed quickly as possible out of his jeans and boxers as Ian made a low growl of impatience.  
Ian stepped closer to the edge of the bed, cupping his own erection. “Suck me off”.  
Why Ian would go from shouting entire paragraphs at Mickey fast enough to make his head spin, to giving out curt two or three word commands was a mystery to Mickey, but he chalked it up to one of the 10,000 things he would never understand about his boyfriend and decided to go with the flow. He got off the bed and sank to his knees, stroking Ian’s full length for a few minutes before taking his full hardness into his mouth. Ian controlled Mickey by gripping two fistfuls of hair, commanding the speed and tempo to his satisfaction.  
Ian using Mickey’s mouth to fuck himself had always been a major turn on to Mickey, and it only made him more aware of his aching erection. He reached down to give himself a few tugs and Ian let go of a handful of hair to reach down and slap his hand away.  
“Nope,” Ian ordered firmly. He dropped the lube at Mickey’s knees. “I only want to see those fingers in your ass.”  
“Christ Ian,” Mickey groaned as he prepped himself, working one then two fingers into his ass as his tongue still teased along the edge of Ian’s dick.  
“That’s good enough”, Ian snapped impatiently as he used the grip he had on Mickey’s hair to haul him to his feet. Mickey hissed in pain and stood facing Ian while he tried to get his breathing out of control. Ian waited patiently for a minute before grabbing him by the back of the head, crashing his lips into Mickey’s. Mickey moaned into the kiss, and when Ian released him he was startled to see that Ian had tears in his eyes.   
“Why do you risk your life like that you stupid fuck? Don’t you know I can’t make it without you?”  
Ian put up a hand when he saw Mickey opening his mouth to answer. “Turn around,” he ordered softly, motioning toward the dresser.   
Mickey obeyed quickly, gripping the edge of the dresser in anticipation. Just as he felt he had oriented himself again, he was startled by a strong hand pushing his chest into the dresser and a hard slap to his ass.  
“Never again do you hear me?” Mickey whimpered as several more hard slaps were delivered to his ass.   
“Never, I’m sorry, I promise” Mickey blubbered incoherently.   
Ian softened at that and began massaging his red cheeks.  
“You better mean it this time,” Ian warned, grinding his erection into Mickey’s ass. Mickey nodded frantically, all power of speech gone. Mickey sobbed with relief as Ian finally entered him.   
Mickey’s cock was leaking all over the front of the dresser as Ian pounded into him, and Mickey’s stomach clenched at the thought that he had hurt and disappointed him. He turned his head to the side and Ian reached forward and crashed their lips together once again. Mickey moaned into Ian’s mouth as he spilled his seed all over the dresser. The sight made Ian follow him quickly, and Mickey sank to his knees in relief.   
All anger gone, Ian tenderly helped Mickey to the bed and positioned him on his stomach. He gently cleaned his cheeks with baby wipes, kissing the red hand prints on his ass as he did so. He smoothed out Mickey’s hair and pulled a blanket up to his chin before climbing in next to him.  
Mickey snuggled into the comforter and basked in his happy afterglow. Christ, he was tired. He would be relieved when Ian graduated in the spring. If this went on much longer, college would be the death of him.


	4. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey lets Ana accompany him and Ian on a date so she can see how much her dads love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Ian will show his appreciation

Chapter Four  
Reassurance  
Mickey was in the middle of a drywall job when his phone began buzzing incessantly in his pocket. He grumbled as he tried to balance his hammer and cigarette while digging through his pocket for his phone.  
“Yeah?”  
“Mr. Milkovich, this is Mrs. Altermat, the school secretary. Ana says she is not feeling very well.”  
“Again?” Mickey snorted rudely. “This is the third time this month!” Ever since the night she had followed Mickey on his little supposed-to-be-secret drug run, (causing Ian to almost destroy him) Ana had been clingy and complaining about headaches and stomachaches. “It’s fine though. Tell her I’ll come and get her but this is the last time yeah?” He hung up and started putting away his tools.  
Mickey’s boss let him borrow his car so he could pick Ana up quickly and then get back to work-a nice enough guy who only grumbled briefly about his “hypochondriac daughter” before tossing Mickey his car keys. Mickey pulled up to the elementary school in record time and headed to the office to go through the now familiar routine of signing his daughter out of school.   
Mickey watched his daughter buckle into the passenger seat and then tapped her shoulder to indicate that he wanted her to look at him while he signed.  
“You don’t look sick, what’s going on? You know I can’t keep leaving work like this.”  
Ana began to talk and sign quickly. “I am not faking it.” Ana carried the air of one who had been grievously offended. “I don’t lie either. I just think a lot and it gives me headaches and stomachaches!”   
“You never had them before….” Mickey started out confused and then something clicked. Ana’s behavior had started after she had followed him on his drug run because she had been worried about…  
“Are you still worried that me and Dad are going to split up?” Mickey started signing again. “I told you that we weren’t.” Mickey had actually been more careful not to fight with Ian in front of Ana since that night, though the two men still tended to snap at each other when they were both overworked and exhausted.   
Mickey was startled to see Ana’s eyes fill with tears. Crap, Ian had been right. His little side job had been “reckless” as his lover pegged it and Ana had been insecure ever since.   
“I know you said that but I still keep worrying about it” Ana protested. “And I can’t make myself stop!”  
Mickey was starting to panic: he was crap at this emotional stuff: this was normally Ian’s domain. Ian was great with words, Mickey was more prone to action. Suddenly an idea started forming. He should act, he suddenly realized; and he knew what action could make Ana feel secure again in her dad’s relationship.  
“Hey,” he tapped Ana so she would look up again. “I love your dad way too much to ever break up with him and I’m going to show it to you. You know how Aunt Mandy usually watches you when me and your dad go out on Valentine’s Day?”  
“I know,” Ana nodded. Valentine’s Day was only a couple of days away.   
“Well,” Mickey finished, “This year I want you to go with me and take your dad out to a nice restaurant so you can see how much I love him.”  
“Really? I get to come?” Ana’s teary face changed to excitement. “Can I get a new dress for the restaurant?”  
“Sure,” Mickey agreed. He had some money left over from his last run-no need for Ian to know that part-and Mickey planned to use it to tackle two issues: to help Ana feel secure again and to give his exhausted, college student boyfriend a much needed night out.  
Thanks to the anticipation of accompanying her dads to a Valentine’s Day dinner, Ana’s symptoms seemed to disappear overnight. She made Ian a valentine’s card and proudly informed him that she and Mickey would be taking him out to dinner. If she was excited before, she was over the moon with happiness when Mickey bought her a new red and black dress to wear for the occasion: her two favorite colors. Valentine’s Day couldn’t come soon enough.   
Ian sighed as he attempted to finish up his paper on sign language and medical terminology. He was relieved to be in the home stretch of his schooling but all of the final exams and papers were going to be the death of him.   
Mickey came up behind Ian and nuzzled his neck gently. “Time to go babe, you know its ok to give yourself a break every once in a while.”  
Ian groaned in appreciation as Mickey began rubbing his shoulders.   
“I know, it’s just so overwhelming,” Ian complained. “It’s hard just to let it all go and have a nice night. Why is Ana going with us anyway? Does Mandy have a date?”  
“Nah,” Mickey explained. “She’s been worried about us splitting up lately because we’ve been arguing a little…”Mickey finished hesitantly not wanting to start another one. “Anyway, I was going to let her see how much I love taking you out and taking care of you, so she wouldn’t worry about it anymore.”  
“Wow,” Ian was sincerely moved. “That’s so sweet Mick, so sensitive, so….” Ian was going to say unlike you but he wisely kept that part to himself. Since when had the Chicago-born thug that terrified so many take such loving care of his partner and ten year old girl? Ian could not believe how far Mickey had come over the years.   
Mickey steered Ian toward their bedroom where he had laid out a green long sleeved shirt that brought out Ian’s eyes and khaki pants. “You get dressed while I call a cab” Mickey directed. He was already looking sharp in his black pants and midnight blue button up shirt.  
“A cab?” Ian questioned. He was starting to realize just how serious Mickey was taking all of this. “You mean were not taking the subway?”  
Mickey rolled his eyes. “No Ian, we’re not walking in the dirty snow in our good clothes and our daughter with a new dress, to go to the subway so we can be all wet and dirty when we get to the restaurant. “  
“Oh, ok,” Ian nodded. “I just feel guilty about not bringing in much money lately. I have a little saved…”  
“Nope,” Mickey shot that down. “You’re not going to pay for or worry about anything tonight. You just relax and let me and Ana take care of you yeah?”  
“Ok,” Ian grinned and began rushing around to get ready.  
Ian allowed Mickey and a beaming Ana to lead him out to the cab which took them directly to an Italian restaurant-nice enough to impress Ian but down to earth enough to have a kids menu for Ana. Mickey intended for the night to go smoothly and trying to get Ana to eat Calamari or some shit wasn’t his idea of a relaxing time.   
Ian moved through the night as if he were in a dream. When the cab arrived, Mickey opened the door for him and waited until he was seated before he led Ana to the other side of the car and got themselves in. At the restaurant, Mickey held the door restaurant open for Ian and Ana giggled when Mickey also pulled back his chair. Ian began to wonder who this man was, as his real boyfriend had obviously been kidnapped by aliens.   
While Ana busied herself with spaghetti and meatballs for the kids menu, Mickey ordered drinks (red wine for Ian and beer for Mickey) and appetizers.  
“How much can we spend?” Ian asked, running his finger down the list of prices.   
Mickey slapped his hand away, earning himself a glare from the redhead.   
“Look at the food only” Mickey ordered gruffly. “I told you me and Ana planned all of this out. We’re covered.”  
Ian nodded, and finally relaxed.  
At the end of the meal, as Ian and Mickey indulged in Tiramisu and Ana dove into a hot fudge sundae, Mickey surprised Ian by slipping a long black leather box in front of him.   
“What’s this Mickey?” Ian was surprised. They didn’t usually exchange gifts.   
“It’s Valentine’s Day…and you’re graduating soon and I know you’ve worked hard and shit.” Mickey squirmed with discomfort, not being good with words. He poked Ana and pointed so she could watch Ian open the gift she had been so excited to help pick out.  
In the box was a long, thin silver paperweight. On it Mickey had the words engraved “You make me free.”   
“See Dad?” Ana bounced around with excitement. “Daddy said that to you when he first fell in love with you. And if he remembers that after all this time, it must mean you’re going to stay together right?”  
Ian brushed away a few tears and smiled at his daughter. “It does baby, Daddy and I will always be together and I don’t want you to ever worry about it again all right?”  
Ana nodded happily.  
“Mick,” Ian turned to his lover and best friend. “You’ve been so supportive of me finishing school and tonight was just perfect. I wish there was something nice I could do for you…”  
“Oh there is,” Mickey cut him off and looked into Ian’s eyes meaningfully. “Ana is staying at Mandy’s tonight.”


	5. Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is rewarded by Ian for his romantic dinner

Chapter Five  
Rewards  
Mickey swallowed, his throat dry with excitement. He and Ian had just dropped Ana off to spend the night at Mandy’s, after they had taken Ian out to a romantic dinner that blew Ian’s mind and was making Ian eager to reciprocate. Ian had now placed a very willing Mickey flat on the bed spread eagle while he fastened Mickey’s wrists and ankles to the edges of the bed with leather cuffs.  
Ian tied Mickey up slowly, taking time to make sure he was comfortable. “You were so amazing for me tonight, helping Ana take me to a romantic dinner, picking out the perfect gift, being a great father…” Ian practically purred as he praised Mickey, adding hot kisses around his ear and temple. “You did so much for me, and tonight want to reward you. You’re going to stay tied up because I don’t want you to do a thing, ok baby? All of the work is going to be done by me.”  
As Mickey squirmed in the cuffs, he began to question his atheistic tendencies. There just might be some kind of God after all.  
“Ok,” he croaked out, his throat still dry with excitement.  
Ian noticed immediately and tenderly supported Mickey’s head while holding a cold glass of water to his lips.   
“See baby,” Ian crooned affectionately. “I know just what you need, without you even asking. I’m going to take good care of you tonight.”  
Mickey groaned, dropping his head back down on the pillow. Ian taking charge like this was a huge turn on to Mickey and Ian knew it. Ian had walked away and was fiddling with some stuff on the dresser. Mickey turned his head to watch, trying to see what was in his hands so he could get a good idea on what to expect tonight. Ian caught him watching and frowned with disapproval.   
“You’re not relaxing baby,” Ian chided gently. “You’re supposed to relax completely and let me handle things.” He turned back to the dresser and picked up a long silk cloth. “You know that if you can’t see your other senses get more acute right? I’m going to blindfold you so your curiosity doesn’t get in the way, so you can relax and stay in the moment.” Ian kissed both of Mickey’s eyes. “Head up baby.” Mickey lifted his head and Ian gently tied the cloth around his eyes.   
Mickey groaned in pleasure. “You’re so right,” he breathed happily. “You always know what’s best…” He was already rock hard and stuttering and Ian had barely touched him yet.  
“Of course I do,” Ian tweaked both of Mickey’s nipples affectionately, causing Mickey to arch his back and lift his hips up toward his lover. “Now like I said, tonight is your night. Tell me what would be a good reward for you.”  
Mickey squirmed, trying to get adjusted to the darkness of the cloth, and pondered on how to answer Ian. He wasn’t good about trying to put his desires into words. He sighed, hoping he could explain in a way that Ian would understand.   
“You always make me feel good…” Ian began haltingly, “and I want it to feel good, but I also like it when you do things to hurt me a little at the same time.”  
Ian absently ran his nail up and down Mickey’s torso as he listened. “What do you want to hurt?”  
Mickey blushed and mumbled “Like sex stuff.”  
Ian snorted. “You’re so articulate. What kind of sex stuff?”  
Mickey bit his lip. “Well I don’t want to know, exactly. I want you to decide. I just want to feel good with you and have a little pain mixed in there too you know?? And I want to know that you’re in charge, and that I can’t really do anything to stop you.   
“Hmmm” Ian pondered while the back of his nail scraped Mickey’s nipple. “You couldn’t stop me right now could you?” He pulled on one of Mickey’s cuffs for emphasis. “Definitely not going anywhere.”  
“I know,” Mickey breathed with excitement while pulling at his restraints. He was definitely going nowhere.   
“I know just the thing,” Ian decreed happily. Something someone at the club showed me on a video on his phone….hang tight and I will be right back. Don’t go anywhere,” he added cheekily and with a pinch to Mickey’s hip he was gone.  
Mickey relaxed and allowed himself to drift for about ten minutes until Ian returned.   
“Ok baby were going to start.” Mickey hears the rattle of some objects being tossed on the dresser but can’t even begin to guess as to what they might be. He hears Ian’s bare feet pad toward him.  
Mickey groans happily as Ian grabs his hair, pulling on it in a way that causes Mickey to contort his neck in a weird angle in order to continue kissing Ian. Ian kisses him with command and aggression, causing Mickey to moan with pleasure and suck on Ian’s tongue. He pulls on the cuffs, temporarily forgetting that he can’t run his hands through Ian’s hair and across his soft skin. The cuffs snap him back into place and Mickey slumps back against the bed, defeated.  
“Fuck,” Ian moaned as he finally pulled away. “The shit you do to me. I can’t hardly think straight with you looking like this. I have to-I want to get you ready next.”  
“Yeah,” Mickey whined as Ian moved his mouth away. “Gonna fuck me?”  
Ian grunted an affirmative. “Fuck, I’m going to pound you so good, you won’t know what hit you.”  
Mickey managed not to tense up as he heard the bottle of lube pop open and he felt Ian enter the first digit. He shuddered with happiness as he felt Ian’s second finger, warm and solid inside of him.   
Ian started to move his fingers gently at first, and then rougher in intensity as Mickey loosened up.   
“God,” Mickey hissed softly, then gave up all pretenses of being quiet when Ian’s fingers brushed against his prostate. “Fuck Ian, fuck!” Mickey’s voice sounded high pitched and desperate, which would have made him feel ashamed around anyone except Ian. When he was with Ian, it was safe to be vulnerable.   
“That’s enough,” Ian announced suddenly, pulling his fingers out of Mickey abruptly but with some care.   
Mickey whined and tried to follow Ian’s fingers by arching his body toward them.   
Ian smirked and patted Ian’s hip fondly. “You want more baby? Being a little greedy aren’t you?”  
Mickey groaned but found that he was losing the power of speech.   
Ian laughed and moved away, and Mickey pricked his ears while listening to the rustling sounds of Ian getting things off the dresser.   
“Ok baby, here’s what’s going to happen. The bed dipped as Ian climbed on to straddle over Mickey. “There’s this thing I learned about called a zipper. Basically, I am putting all of our clothes pins on your nipples and skin and they are all linked together with one of Ana’s ribbons. When I feel that you are ready, I am going to pull them all off all at once.”  
Mickey was becoming completely undone by the feelings of anticipation and fear rolling over him at the same time.   
“Yeah, fuck Ian. Just…just fucking do that to me ok?”  
“Ok, ok,” Ian laughed, kissing his way down Mickey’s throat before adding the first clothes pin to Mickey’s nipple. Mickey squirmed and twisted helplessly while Ian added the rest of the clothes pins vertically down skin. Ian finished attaching the last of the pegs on the right side of Mickey’s torso.   
By the time Ian attached the last peg on the sensitive skin of Mickey’s hip, his breathing was ragged and his hard cock was dribbling pre come everywhere. Mickey shuddered, imagining how his whole right side would feel Ian pulled at the pegs and he was afraid that he was going to get off on this alone.  
“Hey, slow down,” Ian whispered soothingly, as if reading Mickey’s mind. “I want you to wait for me.”  
“Ian,” Mickey whined in a high pitched voice, all inhibitions gone. “Ian I…”  
“Let me rephrase that,” Ian interjected roughly. Do not get off until I do. That isn’t a suggestion.”  
Mickey swallowed hard, fearing that only a thrust or two from Ian would send him hurtling over the edge. He was thankful now that his hands were cuffed so he could not be tempted to disobey Ian and jerk on his cock. He was sure that just a touch would be enough to finish him off.   
“You look so good like this,” Ian crooned, bending to kiss him. Mickey began thanking his lucky stars as Ian straddled him once again, leaning over to kiss Mickey and tug on his hair one last time, the perfect combination of pleasure and pain.  
When Ian’s mouth and hands released him, he sang a kind of inner praise as he heard the cap of the lube pop off once again, and listed to the sounds of Ian slicking himself up. Mickey was breathing slowly and calmly now as he noticed that sharp intakes of breathes caused further pinching on his skin. He felt that the pegs were an anchor, disciplining him and calming him to the point where he could hold off until he and Ian came together. How did Ian always know what he needed? Fuck he was so lucky…  
“I love you,” Mickey moaned, arching his back toward Ian and pinching be damned.  
“I love you too,” Ian whispered as he rubbed his strong hands over Mickey’s inner thighs, pushing them apart gently and finally pushing himself inside.  
Mickey moaned, arching his back at the shock of Ian’s fullness inside of him.   
“Fuck, Oh God, Oh Fuck Ian” his voice was loud and shrill and he couldn’t help it.   
“Shhh,” Ian tried to sooth him, aware of the thin walls in their apartment. Mickey however, was beyond self-control and Ian gave up trying.   
Ian picked up speed and pounded Mickey deeper and deeper with each thrust. He unfastened the ankle cuffs and pulled Mickey’s legs up, which in turn pulled on the cruel wooden pegs and pinched Mickey’s skin as the relentless pounding continued. Ian tilted Mickey’s body so that he was poking into Mickey’s prostrate, which turned Mickey’s whining into all out sobs.  
Ian knew that Mickey wasn’t going to last much longer and he felt touched that Mickey had worked so hard trying to follow directions and not come until Ian did.   
“You’re a good boy for me,” Ian crooned, attempting to comfort Mickey through his sobs. “You’re my good boy. Tell me your ready, right before you let loose ok? Don’t come before that.”  
Mickey nodded frantically, relieved that his release was about to come. He could only endure a few more minutes of the delicious sound of Ian slapping himself against him, until he groaned loudly.  
“Close Ian! Close! Can’t wait…..”  
Ian responded by grabbing the end of the zipper and yanking hard.   
“Fuck, Fuck,” Mickey screamed somehow managing to stretch each word into several syllables and arched his back as he released his orgasm at the same time that the wooden pegs were yanked off his skin, causing him to soak the sheets and himself. The powerful orgasm laced with pain resulted in Mickey seeing white bolts of lightning behind his blindfold.  
Mickey swore that there was a heaven that was indeed, accessible to him on earth as Ian released him from his shackles and busied himself to ensure that Mickey quickly became dry and pain free. He cleaned Mickey up with wet wipes and massaged some spicy lotion onto his ankles and wrists. He coaxed Mickey up and had him stumble to his favorite arm chair so he could indulge in a cigarette while Ian changed the sheets. Mickey felt drowsy and disoriented like a heavy comforter was wrapped around his brain. “Stoned without weed,” Mickey thought, shaking his foggy head in bewilderment. What the hell?  
His aggravation was lifted as he slipped into the fresh sheets next to Ian, delighting in his sore muscles and tender skin. “I want to do that again,” he mumbles, unsure if Ian was even awake or not.   
“You want to talk about next time already? You haven’t slowed down much since your teen years,” Ian answered, reaching over to kiss his forehead with affection. “Sleep now. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”   
Mickey nodded in the dark figuring he had better aim for a good night’s sleep. It was a possibility he would be saddled with watching both his daughter and his niece tomorrow. He now owed Mandy one and she wasn’t the type to forget.


	6. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana and her cousin prepare mother's day gifts for Mandy

Chapter Six  
Mother’s Day  
Anastasia was not a huge fan of school, she liked to do more active things like ride her skateboard or play basketball with the other kids in her apartment complex. She did, however, love art class.  
Mostly she liked to draw and paint and she had a dozen sketch pads filled up at home. However, May’s art project had been to make a paper mache bowl for mother’s day. Ana had gotten the hang of the paper mache quickly and she was putting a lot of effort into how she painted the bowl. As a rule, she made all mother’s day projects for her aunt Mandy and when father’s day rolled around, she always asked her teacher if she could make two. This arrangement had always suited her fine, but explaining her situation to her classmates every year could get a little tiring at times.  
Ana’s friend Tanasia watched her carefully as Ana mixed several paint colors together. Tanasia was used to kids with divorced moms, who made up most of her classmates, but Ana’s family situation was a little puzzling to her. She tapped Ana’s shoulder so that Ana would look up at her and read her lips.  
“So Ana, I know your making this for your aunt because you have two dads, but you had to have had a mom sometime, right?”  
Ana sighed, but told her story for what she felt like was the hundredth time.  
“My mom was from Russia. My grandpa made my daddy marry her because my daddy is gay and my grandpa doesn’t like gay people. I’ve never met him, he’s in prison now.”  
Tanasia nodded and motioned for her to continue. Father’s or grandfathers in prison wasn’t unheard of in their neighborhood.  
“Anyway, when they got divorced my mom went back to Russia. My daddy didn’t want her to take me because her neighborhood there was bad and there was no school that would help deaf kids.”  
Ana liked to think that her daddy loved her too much to want her to leave the country. He was just too grumpy to express his emotions like that, was how her dad Ian explained it.  
“Anyway, Daddy and my Dad Ian have been in love since high school.”  
Ana finally stopped mixing her paint, which she thought had developed into an awesome shade of orange.  
“Anyway, its fine. I love my Aunt Mandy, and my cousin Sydney. After school I have to walk her to my apartment, Aunt Mandy is bartending tonight.”  
As she always did when her Aunt Mandy worked, Ana stopped by the kindergarten classroom to collect her cousin Sydney and walk her back to her apartment. If her Daddy Mickey wasn’t quite done with his dry walling job, she was then allowed to be in charge of Sydney for the short period of time until he came home. Her daddy had been true to his promise of giving her more freedom and responsibility as long as she was extra careful with New York City traffic. Ana had been determined to show her dads that she was as capable as any hearing ten year old in their neighborhood. She held Sydney’s hand tight all the way home and looked carefully before they crossed every street.  
Sydney was a child who was stamped with the Milkovich trademark of dark hair and piercing blue eyes, with curlier hair than Ana and darker skin. She held Ana’s hand and skipped along next to her, enjoying the attention of her older cousin.  
Arriving at the apartment, Ana started to fish through her jean pockets for a key before she realized that the door was unlocked. Sydney tapped Ana’s shoulder.  
“Uncle Ian and Uncle Mickey are both home, I can hear them.”  
Ana opened the door to text books, note cards, notebooks and papers strewn about everywhere: it looked like her dad Ian was in the middle of one of his studying-for-final-exams-meltdowns. He was currently sitting at the table with his head in his hands while Mickey rubbed his shoulders.  
“It’s ok babe, this is your last semester and you’ll be finished. It’s almost over,” he soothed the red head.  
Mickey had never put much effort into studying when he was in school and was secretly surprised ow a few text books could result in such enormous stress.  
“It won’t be over if I fail!” Ian snapped tiredly. “I’ll have to re-take classes which we don’t have the money for…”  
Mickey secretly thought that Ian may have developed one of those anxiety disorders that his psychology text book talked about, but he wisely kept his mouth shut.  
“You’re not going to fail,” he said instead. “Why don’t you go to campus early so you can get some studying done before class? I’ll watch the girls.”  
Ana watched this exchange between her dads and sighed with relief. They had promised that they weren’t going to fight anymore, and they weren’t; not really.  
“You can go dad,” Ana attempted to persuade Ian. “Sydney and I are just going to play in my room.” To show off her resolve to be good, she tugged the younger girl down the hall, pushing her in the bedroom and shutting the door behind them.  
“See, there you go. No problem at all.” Mickey patted Ian’s arm and started picking up the littered text books and study notes and shoving them in Ian’s back pack. Time to get going then.  
Ian remained unconvinced. Leaving Mickey in charge didn’t always end well.  
“You’re sure? You can make them dinner and make sure they do their homework? That means actually opening their back packs and looking Mickey, not just taking their word for it that they don’t have any.”  
“Sydney gets homework?” Mickey asked incredulously. “She’s five! What could she possibly… Oh all right!” Mickey stopped his tirade after he saw Ian’s dark look. “I’ll make sure the little professors get their studying done. I’ll even feed them. Just get going will you?”  
Mickey would never have the guts to admit it out loud, but sometimes caring for the girls was easier when Ian wasn’t there. Ian was ex-military and could be a bit of a health food freak. In Ian’s absence, Mickey happily ignored his vegetables-with-dinner rule as he made the girls pizza rolls and let them eat in front of the TV. Besides, he reasoned, there was probably vitamins and shit in the tang he poured them.  
After dinner, he made Ana do a page of math problems that he found in her back pack. Ian was right on that one, Mickey admitted to himself. Ana usually had homework in her back pack even when she insisted that she didn’t. He then listened to Sydney stumble through a phonics book that she said she was supposed to read to an adult that night. So they did give little kids homework, Mickey mused. Who knew?  
After homework was over he stretched out on the couch, exhausted. He had been working a lot of double shifts to pay for Ian’s schooling and it was starting to catch up to him. “You girls can watch TV, he mumbled sleepily. Or play PlayStation…”  
“That’s ok, Ana said, struck with an idea. “I think me and Sydney should find some wrapping paper and wrap Aunt Mandy’s mother’s day presents!” Both girls had brought their homemade gifts home from school.  
Sydney nodded eagerly. “Yeah let’s do it!”  
Ana searched the closet in the apartment hallway for left over wrapping paper. Finding none, she and Sydney settled on using tissue paper from Ana’s arts and crafts box to wrap up the paper mache bowls.  
“Were finished!” Ana pronounced happily. “What do you think?”  
Sydney looked over their work and then had another thought.  
“What about cards? Mommy needs a card from both of us.”  
“Right.” Ana nodded in agreement. We can make some. I have markers and water colors and colored pencils.”  
Sydney shook her head sadly. “I can’t draw like you can. Mine will look stupid.”  
“No it won’t” Ana tried to console Sydney with no success. Sydney could get sensitive and overly critical of herself. Ana hated to see her younger cousin cry, and thought frantically for a possible solution before the water works started.  
“I know” Ana felt relief as an obvious solution came to mind. “We can each buy her a mother’s day card. I have some allowance money saved up.”  
Ana dug through her desk drawer and produced two five dollar bills. She tucked them deep into her jeans pocket so that the bills would not fall out.  
“Ok, now all we have to do is ask Daddy to walk us to the store.”  
The girls skipped out into the living room but stopped short to see Mickey sound asleep on the couch.  
“Should we wake him up and ask?” Sydney leaned forward and attempted to poke Mickey.  
“Never a good idea.” Ana snatched Sydney’s hand back. “He never wakes up happy.”  
“What do we do now?” Sydney looked like she might tear up again.  
Ana pulled Sydney toward the table. “We just leave him a note and go. I’m old enough to watch you now.” Ana spoke with a confidence she didn’t quite feel. She knew her dads didn’t like her out in the dark. Since she could not use her ears, they endlessly lectured, it was especially important for Ana to be able to use her eyes.  
Ana scribbled a quick note and slipped her shoes on. Sydney did the same. Ana handed Sydney her jacket and they quietly slipped out the door.


	7. Mother's Day Part 2

Chapter 7  
Mother’s Day Part 2  
Ian jogged up the stairs of his apartment complex, relieved that he had gotten a big chunk of studying out of the way. Now that he was feeling caught up, he was a bit embarrassed at having yet another meltdown and letting his partner pick up the pieces yet again. He would really do better if he spent more time getting his work done on campus and allowing Mickey to handle things at home. Mickey had accused him of being a control freak before and now Ian was starting to wonder if he was right. After all, Ian reasoned, Mickey was an adult too and therefore perfectly capable of supervising two young girls.   
It was after nine as Ian quietly opened the door and smiled softly at the sight of his adorable boyfriend stretched out on the couch. He tiptoed in and enjoyed waking Mickey with soft nibbles along his ear and jaw line.  
Mickey startled awake and seeing it was Ian, immediately relaxed. “Oh, hey.”  
“Hey there,” Ian grinned, nuzzling his partner once more. “Mandy texted, she’ll be here soon. Did the girls both go to bed?” Ian just noticed that the apartment was unusually quiet.   
“Oh! Um…” Mickey was beginning to look guilty as Ian stared at him more intently. “I guess I’ve been asleep here for a while. They ate and did their homework, and were going to wrap Mandy’s presents.”  
“Ok.” Ian instantly got up and walked to Ana’s bedroom. He peered inside and did not notice any lumps in the covers. He turned on the light and did a more thorough search of the room. Still nothing. Ian was starting to feel waves on panic around his middle as he ran out to check the bathroom and the master bedroom. The girls were definitely not in the apartment.   
“Mickey!” Ian began calling his partner in a panic when he saw Mickey walking toward him with a piece of paper in his hand. Mickey had the look of someone walking to his own execution. Mickey handed Ian the piece of paper that he was holding and visibly stepped back.   
“Ana left this on the table.”  
Ian read Ana’s careful large script, which said “Went to the store” and looked at Mickey hard enough to shoot daggers in his chest.  
“Which store?” Ian growled.  
After checking a few party stores for the cheapest birthday cards and heading back home, it didn’t take long for Ana to realize she had made a mistake. Once she was in the dark, holding Sydney’s hand, she wasn’t positive about the way home. She had back tracked too much by going to different stores and everything looked different in the dark. She couldn’t read Sydney’s lips in the dark either, and Sydney wasn’t the best with sign language yet. Ana kept a tight grip on Sydney’s hand and did her best not to panic.   
Mickey led Ian out of the apartment to look for the girls and immediately suggested that they split up in order to cover more ground. He knew it was the best way to look for them, but the main reason behind the suggestion was so that Mickey could delay Ian ripping him a new one over losing the girls. He knew that the lecture could not be avoided but he could at least delay it. Besides, he preferred getting reamed in the privacy of his own home as opposed to a public New York City street.   
Ian parted ways with Mickey, his thoughts consumed with panic and self-blame. What if something happened to his daughter and niece? He was tired of Mickey telling him to go study and leave him in charge at home when weird shit always happened when Ian did just that. No…Ian shook his head, if anything happened to the girls he would blame himself. Mickey was…well he was Mickey and Ian should have known better. Ian swore under his breathe in frustration. He was obviously in love with a perpetual teenage boy trapped in the body of a hot construction worker…Ian’s inner rant was interrupted when he turned the corner and saw two girls huddled by a street corner.   
Ian shot off a quick text to Mickey that he had found the girls while hurrying across the street. He went into a second panic attack of the night when he saw that the two girls were talking to a stranger he didn’t know. He quickened his pace to face the girls and women.   
“Thank God you’re ok! Though you won’t be when I get you home!” Ian moved easily from relief to anger. “Who are you?” Ian’s eyes finally came to rest on the strange woman.  
The woman looked offended by Ian’s abrupt tone. “My daughter is in Ana’s class.” She explained curtly. I was asking for the phone number of a parent. I was going to call someone because she is not sure of the way home. Aren’t they a little young for you to let them go this far alone?”  
“I didn’t let them!” Ian shot back indignantly. “They left without asking while Ana’s other dad was asleep.” Ian forced himself to calm down and lower his tone. “Thank you for trying to help the girls. I’m sorry I yelled, I just saw them with a stranger and I panicked.”   
The woman softened up immediately. “That’s ok. It’s such a scary thing when your kids run off. I was happy to help. The woman waved and continued down the street, leaving the girls face to face with an enraged Ian.


	8. Consequences for Your Actions

Chapter 8  
Consequences for our Actions  
Ian was still fuming when they got back to the apartment and Mandy picked Sydney up shortly thereafter. Ian didn’t say a word to Mandy about what happened. He didn’t blame Sydney for the incident-she was just following the lead of her older cousin. Also, Mandy would kill Mickey if she knew that he lost track of the girls-and Ian felt that this was an honor that should be reserved only for him.  
Ian glared down at the couch, where Ana sat awaiting judgment. Mickey sat in the arm chair in the corner, obviously trying to stay out of eyesight, and therefore the wrath, of Ian.  
Ian sighed and squatted down to Ana’s level so she could see him sign. “You put yourself and your cousin in a lot of danger tonight. Do you have anything to say for yourself?”  
Ana squirmed, wondering how her seemingly good idea had gone so wrong, and so quickly. “I left a note.” Her explanation sounded weak and she knew it, but it was all she could come up with.  
“That does not excuse anything!” Ian only became angrier at Ana’s response. “You know that we don’t let you go out after dark and you know damn well that you don’t watch your cousin outside after dark. You knew all that, and that is why you left a note instead of waking Daddy up and asking him. So the note makes no difference. You still disobeyed.”  
Ana shifted her glance to Mickey, who was keeping quiet and definitely not helping. She wished forlornly that Mickey had found her on the street instead of Ian. Even though most of her friends were afraid of Mickey because he could come off as a pretty scary guy, Ana knew that Mickey was mostly talk, at least when it came to her. After a few lectures and swats to her behind, he tended to run out of steam and forget about whatever she did by the next day. Ian had a more calculating and long lasting anger and his punishments tended to stick. Realizing who she was dealing with, Ana decided that the best course of action was surrender.  
“Your right Dad, I know it was wrong. But I feel awful. I would never want Sydney to get lost or hurt. I’m really, really sorry ok!” Tears were running down her face, but she knew that worked better with Mickey.   
True to form, Mickey rushed up to get her some Kleenex. He handed them to her and started rubbing her back, but sat down again after a pointed glare from Ian.  
“I’m glad you realize how serious this is, but sorry is not enough,” Ian continued sternly. For one week, you’re going to come straight home from school to do your homework and go to bed right after dinner. Consider yourself lucky, next time you’ll get spanked and grounded.”  
Ana stomped her foot in frustration. She knew Ian was always stricter than Mickey but seriously? “Dad! That’s not fair!”  
Ana saw the fire in Ian’s eyes and stopped immediately.   
“Oh, I think I’ve been more than fair. But if you want to go with the first punishment that I thought of….I guarantee you won’t like it. If I were you I would go to bed!  
Ana ducked under Ian’s arm and fled to her bedroom as soon as he stopped signing.   
As Ian stood in the middle of the living room still pissed, Mickey shifted in his chair uncomfortably. As he predicted, Ian shifted his angry focus back to his partner.  
“What are you just sitting there for?” Ian growled. “I got you out of your latest mess, you go to bed too!”   
Mickey slipped past Ian, hoping he was too tired from the night’s adventures to yell at him anymore, even though this was contrary to all of his past experiences with the fiery red head.   
“And then here was the time you were so wrapped up in your video game, you didn’t realize Ana had squirted an entire tube of hair gel onto her head!”  
Mickey groaned, rubbing his temples as he sat on the edge of the bed. Ian was listing off every disaster Ana had even gotten into when Mickey was in charge, from toddlerhood to the present. Mickey really wanted to go to bed, but Ian was apparently on a roll.   
“What about the time you thought it was ok to leave the girls and talk to the guy across the hall, and they took Ana’s beta fish out for a walk!” Ian thundered, apparently not running out of steam.  
Mickey racked his brain, trying to think of a way to get Ian off of his current subject (Ana) and onto a more preferred subject (sex). Of course, he had been worried about Ana before, but she was safe now and Mickey saw Ian’s rage and aggression as energy that could be channeled into better use.   
As Ian gathered steam with his lecture Mickey began to strip slowly, under the pretense of getting ready for bed. After shedding himself of his jeans, Mickey began to palm himself through his boxers.   
Ian stopped lecturing Mickey mid-sentence and reached down and slapped his hand away.   
“Fucking quit it Mickey. I’m trying to talk to you about something serious.”  
Mickey however, paid more attention to the noticeable erection in Ian’s pants as opposed to his words.   
“I’m listening to you babe, but I want to help you relax after all that stress.”  
Mickey ignored Ian’s death glare and attempted to grab hold of his sleeve and pull him closer. “I just want you so bad right now.”  
Ian attempted in a last surge of willpower to ignore his hardening erection-damn it Mickey- and get back on track.  
“This is not the fucking time to talk about our own needs.” Ian’s words did not quite match his actions as he started pulling off his shirt.   
Mickey ignored Ian, sensing a win coming his way. He slipped a hand into his boxers and started jerking at himself in earnest.   
Ian looked dark and stormy as he stripped off the rest of his clothes.   
“You know Mickey, the reason why we never hash out our problems is because of the way you use sex as an escape.” Ian’s lecture fell a little hollow as he was throwing those words over his shoulder at Mickey, all while retrieving hand cuffs and a bottle of lube from a dresser drawer. “So stop.”  
Mickey met Ian’s eyes as he took his hand out of his boxers and placed both hands on top of the covers.   
Ian saw his opportunity and lunged at Mickey. Mickey pretended to put up a fight as Ian wrestled him on the bed, finally pinning Mickey’s wrists long enough to cuff him to the head board. Ian yanked off Mickey’s boxers and stood up to his full height so he could look down on Mickey victoriously. “Now your going to pay for this.”  
Mickey concentrated on giving Ian a worried look, all while smirking on the inside. Pushing Ian’s buttons was just too easy.   
Mickey was more than a little turned on when Ian briskly tied a blindfold over his eyes and twisted each of his nipples painfully. Ian began running a nail down Mickey’s torso and leg. Mickey thrust himself into the air, seeking friction, while Ian traced light circles on his abdomen, carefully avoiding the groin area. Mickey groaned in frustration, knowing that if Ian was in a pissy mood, that he may be inclined to make Mickey wait for a while.   
Ian stopped Mickey’s thrusting by gripping both of his hips and pinning them down. He used his tongue to make swirls around Mickey’s abdomen, still avoiding his rock hard dick.   
Mickey couldn’t move and couldn’t control the moans coming from deep in his throat. “Please,” he rasped weakly.  
“Not so much of a smart ass now are you,” Ian glowered. “Please what? Use your words man.”   
“Please,” Mickey whimpered, all inhibitions gone. “Please touch me.”  
“Good boy,” Ian whispered, and finally took pity on Mickey by swallowing him down, hallowing out his cheeks and swirling over Mickey’s head just the way he liked it.   
“Fuck, fuck,” Mickey bit his lip and tried to buck, but of course he couldn’t move because he was pinned down by his boyfriends fucking ex-military fingers of steel.  
Ian let go of Mickey with a plop and gave him a firm slap to his inner thigh.   
“Nice boys don’t talk like that,” he scolded thickly and proceeded to hoist the brunette’s legs over his shoulders. He teased Mickey by nuzzling his cock but not taking him in his mouth again. Mickey huffed in frustration.   
“You going to be a good boy for me?” Ian asked, and thoroughly enjoyed Mickey’s frantic nodding from behind the blindfold. “I can’t hear you.”  
“Yes, yes, I’m your good boy,” Mickey panted.   
Ian patted Mickey’s hip and began taking Mickey’s cock in his mouth again. After a dozen hard thrusts just the way Mickey liked it, Ian pulled off of him and lowered Mickey’s legs, using his fingers to trace his way up his lover’s body until he was face to face with him again. Ian fondly rubbed a hand along Mickey’s jaw line. “My good boy.”  
Mickey whined at the departure of Ian’s hand but perked up at the sound of the popping open of a bottle of lube. He listened to Ian walk toward the foot of the bed again. “Spread your legs.”  
Mickey obeyed eagerly and Ian inserted his first slicked up finger. He slowly moved one finger in and out as Mickey huffed impatiently. “Hurry up, Jesus” Mickey couldn’t help moaning. This resulted in some hard slaps to his left thigh, which made Mickey hiss with pain and pleasure.  
“Didn’t you say you’d be good for me?” Ian asked icily. “Isn’t that what you promised?”  
“Yes, yes,” Mickey whimpered. “I’ll be good…just please.”  
Ian patted Mickey’s hip with one hand approvingly while sliding another slick finger of his right hand into his boyfriend.   
“You ready?”  
“Yes, yes, please.” Mickey couldn’t bring himself to care how high pitched his voice was. “Please fuck your good boy. I’m ready.”  
Ian finally took pity on Mickey and pushed his legs back as far as they could go while he entered him. He took the time to wrap Mickey’s legs around his torso before entering him sharply. In began at a fast pace right away, stabbing at Mickey’s sweet spot at every thrust.   
Mickey shook in his restraints and clung to Ian with his legs desperately. He looked so vulnerable and helpless that Ian felt all his previous annoyance at his partner slipping away. Ian leaned forward so that their heads were almost touching.   
“My good boy,” Ian breathed affectionately. “Come for me, come on baby.”  
They released their loads together a few seconds later and Ian collapsed on Mickey, panting against him for a minute before he reached for the keys to undo Mickey’s hand cuffs and lifted off his blind fold.   
Sometimes Mickey felt that he craved Ian’s dominance for the aftercare just as much as the kinky stuff that came before hand. Mickey stretched out blissfully as Ian spread lotion around both of his wrists. Even when Mickey insisted he was fine in his own grumpy way, Ian would have none of it and wouldn’t let him sleep until he massaged Mickey’s arms after they had been cuffed in one position for so long.   
When Ian finished caring for him Mickey curled up into a ball against his partner and drifted off immediately, feeling safe and loved.


	9. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona and Liam travel to New York to celebrate Ian's graduation

Chapter Nine Graduation

Mickey finished ordering and mailing bus tickets for Ian's older sister Fiona and his teenage brother Liam with a mixture of satisfaction and relief. Ian going to college had been hard on the couple both financially and emotionally. It was finally over though, and Ian's graduation would be attended by Ian's sister Fiona, who had raised her siblings, along with Ian's youngest brother Liam, the only Gallagher still living at home. 

Mickey knew that Ian agonized over things being just perfect, and the upcoming graduation ceremony as well as having family visit had turned Ian into a bundle of nerves. Mickey had plans to help the red head relax by orchestrating a surprise graduation party with their friends after the ceremony. Ian had insisted that he did not want a party: their friends could get carried away and Ian's brother was only fourteen. So far Liam had remained on the right track and stayed surprisingly clean cut for their od Chicago neighborhood. Mickey, however, was confident that a party was just what Ian needed. Mandy had agreed to take Ana home that night and Mickey was sure that he could keep the party under control and avoid corrupting Liam entirely in the process. 

It wasn't long after returning from the mailbox that the door opened again. Ian came in, loaded down with his cap and gown for graduation. He dropped off his packages on the couch with a sigh. 

"I think that's everything" Ian absentmindedly kissed Mickey hello as he counted off the tasks on his fingers. "I have my cap and gown, tickets for the ceremony, reservations for the restaurant..." 

"Relax, it's all gonna get done". Mickey could never see why events like these got Ian so wound up. "Fiona and Liam are gonna get their bus tickets in plenty of time. I'm just sorry the rest of them couldn't make it. The Gallagher clan could be overwhelming to Mickey but he could handle them all for small pockets of time. 

"It's ok," Ian shrugged. "Lip's working overseas, Debbie's nine months pregnant, and Carl's parole was denied again."

"I'm shocked," Mickey rolled his eyes and ducked a half hearted swing from Ian.

"Your in no position to make fun of people for having incarcerated family members" Ian said dryly. "I'm surprised a prison hasn't been named after the Milkovich family yet."


	10. Graduation Part II

Ian’s family arrived two days before his graduation ceremony and Ian enjoyed showing them New York City. Ana had never been around her Aunt Fiona much and the two hit it off instantly. Ana loved having the attention of another woman besides Aunt Mandy and idolized Fiona, wanting to go jogging like her and do her hair and make up the same way.  
Liam was fourteen now but still the quiet, mild mannered kid that Mickey remembered. He was entranced with Mickey and asked him lots of questions about his tattoos-Mickey had gotten more since the kid had last seen him-and began to talk more and more like Mickey when Fiona wasn’t around.   
When he wasn’t drunk or high, Mickey was not a huge fan of crowds. Mickey was already sweating as he led a mixture of Milkovich’s and Gallagher’s to a row of seats in the packed auditorium. “Daddy!” Ana tugged on his sleeve. “Sydney is stepping on my heels on purpose.”  
Mickey rolled his eyes and turned around and signed “sit” and gave what he hoped was his best menacing Dad look.   
Ana pouted and made a point to sit next to her Aunt Fiona and not Mickey. Fiona ran a hand through Ana’s hair consolingly. “He’s such a grouch” she said to Ana as soon as she turned so she could read Fiona’s lips. “Don’t mind him.”  
Ana snuggled up against her Aunt’s chair and looked smugly at her Dad.   
“Little traitor” Mickey muttered while sitting next to his sister Mandy and his niece Sydney.   
Liam, after seeing where Mickey had sat, immediately went to Mickey’s other side and sat next to him, mimicking Mickey’s posture in his chair as best he could.   
Mickey rolled his eyes again. This whole hero worship thing was new to him.   
Of course he just managed to get comfortable when Sydney clambered onto his lap. “Uncle Mickey I have to go to the bathroom.”  
“What? Fuck!” Mickey launched into a familiar rant. “We passed a bathroom ten minutes ago, I asked if you had to go, you said no!”  
Sydney pouted and pulled at Mickey’s hand. Mickey looked hopefully over at Mandy and she shook her head fiercely.   
“No way asshole. You owe me for taking both girls tonight, so move it!” she hissed.   
Mickey wanted to point out that he had already agreed to watch Sydney next weekend so Mandy could go out with her loser-of-the-month, but he never won these things, so he simply scooped up his niece and started to push against the crowd toward the nearest rest room.   
They were all well settled in their seats by the time the graduation ceremony started, and Mickey surprised himself by actually choking up when he saw Ian walk across the stage to get his well-deserved diploma. That was his guy, who had worked his ass off to become a college graduate. Fortunately, his daughter and the rest of the family went completely wild when Ian walked across the stage, and didn’t notice Mickey wiping a few tears away.   
After a great meal at a restaurant to celebrate, Mandy took both girls and headed to her own apartment building. “Bye Dad!” Ana hugged Ian cheerfully. “I’m so proud of you. I’ll see you tomorrow!” She grabbed Sydney’s hand and started pulling her down the road after her aunt Mandy, rattling off her plans to Sydney about the night’s sleepover.   
“That was nice of Mandy to take both girls” Ian mused. “She didn’t have to do that tonight…”  
Mickey decided to break of Ian’s train of thought before he became suspicious. He put his hand on the back of his neck pulled him down for a kiss. “I really am proud of you babe” Mickey said sincerely while pulling Ian closer for the rest of the walk home.   
“Aww” Fiona cooed from where she was walking behind them next to Liam. “You two are so cute!”  
Mickey just rolled his eyes and picked up the pace. As they approached their own apartment building he slowed down enough to make sure Ian took the lead. Ian led the group up the stairs and arriving at the door first, fished out his own key and unlocked the door.   
Ian jumped back, startled, as he heard the wild clapping and whooping from his apartment. “Surprise!” Ian was faced with he and Mickey’s closest twenty friends.   
Mickey grabbed Ian from behind and kissed him. “Now I know you said no parties but I think this will be really cool.”  
Liam pushed in from behind them. “Hey Uncle Mickey are those kegs? Cool!”   
Ian gave Mickey a glare that spoke volumes of “I told you so”.  
“Liam!” Even Fiona sounded worried.  
“Not for you buddy”. Mickey grasped Liam in a playful head lock and looked up at Ian and Fiona.   
“No worries, I’ll keep my eye on him the whole night. I’ll teach him to play poker, and he’s drinking fucking Pepsi. You two just relax and have fun.”  
Ian nodded reluctantly and began introducing Fiona to their large circle of friends.   
Mickey felt at first that he was handling his babysitting gig very well. He took Liam with him and got both of them involved with a poker game. Liam was fascinated by the game and asked everyone at the table about their tattoos. Mickey kept a sharp eye on Liam’s sodas to make sure that there was never anything mixed in them.   
After a couple of beers, and a few Pepsi’s with Cheetos for Liam, Mickey had a nice buzz going (he had dutifully slapped Liam’s hand away every time he reached for the weed). Mickey was feeling great and got into a very animated discussion with another guy about their favorite guns. Mickey was in love with his Glock 23.40 (behind two locks at all times because of Ana and Sydney) while his friend Steven was insisting of the superiority of the Beretta 92fs. Liam seemed to be following the conversation for a while, asking about other guns, but at a certain point Mickey looked up to find the kid gone.  
“Fuck!” Mickey abruptly stopped the conversation and looked around, startled. “How long has the kid been gone?”  
Mickey began combing through the crowd in the apartment, looking for his little brother in law. He was relieved to see Ian in a crowd around the PS 4 game system and having a great time. He did not see Liam with him though. He started toward the back of the apartment and saw Fiona in the hallway flirting with one of their straight friends. Figures, Mickey thought glumly.  
Fiona looked up when Mickey entered the hallway. “Where’s Liam?”   
“I’m going to get him right now”, Mickey pushed past her to the bed rooms, praying that was the truth.   
There was no one in his bedroom so he arrived at the end of the hallway to Ana’s room. Mickey flung the door open and flicked on the light.   
On Ana’s purple carpet, Liam sat on the floor with another friend’s teenage son, doing shots with some Yager that they had obviously smuggled from the kitchen. “Aw what the fuck!” Mickey sputtered.   
Liam’s friend abandoned him to his fate, dashing out of the room. Liam looked at Mickey guiltily. “Are you going to tell Fiona?”  
“Not if I don’t have to, but you’re already looking green” Mickey cursed his luck.  
“Are you mad?” Liam looked at his idol worriedly.   
“No kid, I’m thrilled to death. Now get to bed before Fiona sees you” he ordered, pointing to Ana’s bed.  
The party wound down shortly after that and the boys cleaned up while Fiona put herself to bed on the fold out sofa. Mickey told her Liam had went to bed in Ana’s room, leaving out any other details.   
Mickey felt he had dodged a bullet after crawling in bed with Ian, until he was woken up a few hours later to the sound of retching.   
Mickey got up and followed the sound to the bathroom. He groaned when he saw that Liam had missed the toilet. “Christ, kid!”  
“What the hell is going on in here?” Ian stuck his head in the bathroom and spoke in a harsh whisper. “Liam, Fiona is going to kill you!”  
Liam groaned and managed to hit the toilet as he started his second round.   
Ian looked at the puddles of vomit around the toilet and looked pointedly at his partner. “Your party got him into this mess, now you get him out of it!” Ian hissed and closed the bathroom door behind them and leaving Mickey to his fate.   
The next morning Fiona was not pleased to see that Liam had a hangover, but felt that the bumpy bus ride home would be punishment enough. She was taking the news better than Ian, who was giving pointed glares to Mickey’s direction as they packed up his sister and brother to head back to Chicago.   
Mickey hoped that Mandy would drop Ana off soon to distract Ian from murdering him, but since Mandy was a late sleeper he was not holding on to a lot of hope.


	11. I Will Follow You Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completed.

After taking Fiona and Liam to the bus stop, Mickey did his best to try and clean up after the party in peace. This was easier said than done when Ian was stomping around, slamming drawers, and sending pointed glares in Mickey's direction. 

Mickey sighed. Gallagher could be so fucking dramatic. So his little brother had gotten himself drunk at the party and had thrown up. It was bound to happen sooner or later right? Ian should just be grateful that the kid was as straight laced as he was. In that moment, Mickey decided not to care if Ian was angry with him or not. Ian could worry like a girl, and fuck that.

As Ian continued to stomp around the apartment loading dishes and wiping counters, Mickey waited until Ian was leaning over the kitchen Island before he made his move. He enjoyed the reaction of Ian nearly jumping out of his skin as he quietly came up behind him and placed his hands on the red heads hips, crushing him against the counter. 

"Quit whining and bitching like a little girl" Mickey whispered into Ian's ear. Ian glared back at him, but his body betrayed him by grinding backwards against Mickey's groin. 

"Fuck off Mick," Ian grunted and tried to back out of the hold that Mickey had him in. 

Mickey stopped the shove expertly by pushing back with his whole body and putting a hand at the back of Ian's neck. He added just enough pressure with his thumb to make Ian stay still, then reached up to grasp his boyfriend's earlobe between his teeth. Ian hissed at the pain but then leaned back into his boyfriend. 

Ian angled his head so he could catch Mickey's mouth in his own. Their jean clad bodies were crushed together and the angle was awkward as hell, but Mickey was reluctant to let go of Ian's lips. 

Mickey was just about to relax, thinking the day had finally come when he had gotten the upper hand with the fiery red head, when Ian spun around unexpectedly from the kitchen island and caught hold of Mickey by the torso. Before Mickey could fully register what was happening Ian had spun him around and pushed him against the kitchen table.

"What the fuck Ian!" Mickey winced as the small of his back collided with the sharp edge of the kitchen table. Ian smirked at him, no doubt gloating over his superior strength. 

"So Mickey, you think you should be in charge? Guys like you, who throw wild parties and serve alcohol to minors shouldn't be allowed to run anything."

Mickey opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he saw the smirk on Ian's face. So, Ian felt like turning this into a game. Mickey's dick was more than happy to oblige.

"Are you the boss Mickey?" Ian's eyes seemed darker as he crowded Mickey against the table.

"No man," Mickey groaned louder as Ian reached over to snake a hand under his T shirt and pinch a nipple. "You are..." Mickey's voice went up a few notches as Ian started to twist. "You are ok? Your the fucking boss."

At Mickey's words, there was an obvious hardening in Ian's parts as he dove in, smashing his lips against Mickey's and pulling at strands of his dark hair. Mickey was forced to bend his head at a weird angle but he couldn't really bring himself to care when one of Ian's hands had a firm grip on the back of his neck, fingers tangled in a head full of hair, and Ian's other hand was snapping open the fly of his jeans and frantically pulling at Mickey's pants until they were a dark pool on the floor. 

Ian looked down at the shred pants triumphantly and took the opportunity to let go of Mickey all together so he could yank down his boxers. 

"Well," Ian started in playfully, what should we do to bad boys who give alcohol to minors? You need to be taught a lesson. Should I teach you a lesson baby?"

Mickey thought that if he got any harder he would erupt. Being half naked in the middle of the kitchen, with Ian itching to dominate his ass, was his best reward for throwing a party that he could ever hope for. 

Ian broke Mickey out of his reverie by pointing to Mickey's T shirt. "Off."

Mickey obediently pulled his T shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor, adding to the mound of clothing that was now swimming around his feet. Mickey yelped when he suddenly felt Ian's firm fingers squeeze his earlobe.

"How much longer are you going to keep being bad Mickey?" Ian practically purred while relentlessly twisting his ear. "Good boys don't leave their clothing in a heap on the floor do they?" 

"Christ Ian," Mickey gasped. He had never known Ian to play so hard at this game before. Almost a week of having either quiet sex or or no sex at all due to their apartment being full of guests must have affected Ian more than Mickey had thought. 

"No I guess they don't. Mickey was more than happy to play along, in hopes that this would lead up to the pounding of his life. He bent over submissively and busied himself putting his scattered clothes into a neat folded pile under Ian's watchful glare. 

"Good boy" Ian whispered when Mickey finished his job and his cock twitched at the praise. 

"Now turn around," Ian commanded, his voice rougher. "Bend over."

Mickey was certain that he would be getting the bottom of the table sticky with pre cum due to his aching erection and he shifted from one foot to another impatiently as he heard Ian leave the room. He huffed impatiently as he heard dresser drawers slamming opened and closed, presumably as Ian was on the hunt for some lube. 

Ian was back in a minute that seemed like an hour to Mickey as hear heard foot steps approach. 

"It took you long enough..." Mickey started to berate his partner but was cut off when a loud, heavy slap was aimed at his right cheek. 

"Damn it Gallagher," he cursed. It always hurt worst when he wasn't expecting it. 

"I'm the boss remember?" Ian's voice was rough and eager and ready to play.

"Oh Jesus" Mickey tried to relax as he heard the sound of Ian's jeans snap open, and the beautiful sound of the jeans being pulled off of Ian's long legs. 

He felt Ian's hand trail down his spine and alternately squeeze and knead each ass cheek. Mickey groaned and relaxed at the touch, whimpering with appreciation until he felt Ian's left hand steady him in the middle of his back. Mickey tensed up immediately, realizing what Ian intended to do. 

Even though he was expecting it, he still let out a sharp cry when an even harder spank was given on his left cheek followed by another hot searing one on his right.

"Don't tense up," Ian scolded, adding another hard heavy slap. "You like it anyway, don't you baby."

"Please Ian" Mickey practically whimpered. "I do like it, but I can't wait anymore."

"Bad boys have no patience" Ian teased, but took pity on Mickey by popping open the container of lube.

Mickey hissed with pleasure as Ian did one of his all time favorite things: dripping drops of lube on his hot, freshly spanked ass. Mickey groaned, nearly gone, as he felt the liquid seep down into his ass crack. Just when he thought life couldn't get much better, Ian entered a first finger. Ian's finger moved in and out, making Mickey's head spin.

Mickey didn't even notice that his hips had begun to sway back and forth to match the movements of Ian's finger, until he heard Ian's deep command "Stop."

Mickey stopped immediately and willed his hips to stay still. Ian rewarded him by adding a second finger, then hooking them so that they brushed against Mickey's sweet spot. Ian's finger pads kept brushing against the bump and Mickey began to wonder if his legs were going to turn to jelly.

Just when he was sure that he could not stand on his own a minute longer, Ian removed both fingers and stepped back. Mickey was so immersed in gaining his bearings back by taking deep breaths, that he was unprepared when a powerful slap battered his right cheek, making him howl. Even though it hurt like a bitch, he couldn't help arching his back as a way of asking for more. He was unsure if he was feeling relief or disappointment as he heard Ian's footsteps go backward a few steps. He heard something being lifted off of the kitchen counter and didn't have time to react before he felt a hard, unforgiving wooden spoon slam into his left cheek. 

"Are you sorry now baby?" Ian's soft seductive tone did not match the brutal burning sensation he was causing Mickey as he alternated with the spoon: left cheek, then right, then over again. "Bad boys need to be taught a lesson don't they?" 

Mickey was practically laying down on the table to support his shaking legs. He seemed unable to speak except through gasping, hiccupping, sobs. "Yeah, oh fuck yes Ian." For the first time he began to wish that Ian would stop, because he was afraid that he may come from this alone. 

Ian stopped at about the 6th smack of the spoon, knowing as he always did that Mickey was at his breaking point. 

Mickey struggled to maintain control of his shivering body while Ian quickly made sure he was prepped and ready. He sighed in relief at the sound of Ian slicking himself up. He sighed at the familiar feeling of Ian's fingers gripping his hips hard as he eased Mickey on to his pulsing hard cock. Mickey keened back into the taller man and began to rock his hips back and forth. 

"Damn baby," Ian hissed and wrapped an arm around Mickey's torso in order to help him deepen his rocking motion on his cock. 

Mickey lost the power of thought and just focused on the white fire works that seemed to be imploding in his brain as Ian rode him hard, bent over the table. He pushed hard against Ian, feeling as though he were impaling himself on his boyfriend. He felt like he was splitting himself in half, but he was full and happy and on top of the world as his orgasm surged forth. He, as predicted, made a sticky mess on the underside of the table as Ian continued to pound him, chasing after his own orgasm. 

Mickey was just beginning to feel raw and limp as Ian finished, coming inside him with a shout, and collapsed on Mickey's neck as they both lay draped over the table, exhausted. 

Finally, Ian pushed himself off of Mickey and surveyed the wrecked kitchen with a grim expression. 

"The place is trashed worst than when we started cleaning."

"Maybe you should learn to keep your hands to yourself," Mickey grumbled, not meaning a word of what he said. He had recovered quickly, and there was a spring in his step as he began to gather the dishes once more. 

Ian caught his hand as he set them down. "Let's go have smoke on the balcony first and then we'll finish these together." Ian grabbed both their boxers and turned to head for the screen door, and of course Mickey was happy to follow him, because he always did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I am open to suggestions


End file.
